Promesa
by Mihara E
Summary: [SHONEN AI] ¿Qué fue lo que pasó entre Yahiko y Yutaro en esa semana antes de la partida a Alemania? ¿Porqué el rubio prometió regresar? [Yutaro x Yahiko]


**_Este fanfiction es del tipo Yaoi, lo que significa que se describen escenas deromance entre hombres. Si el tema no es de tu agrado, te pido cordialmente que te retires. Estás avisado, no acepto reclamos._**

* * *

"PROMESA"

by Emiko Mihara

_... Raijuta se mantenía de pie en el centro del camino. Frente a él, tirado en el piso y sangrando, estaba Yutaro._

_- ¿Realmente creyeron que ese pendejo era mi alumno? Necesitaba dinero, así que me hice pasar por su maestro. Es una pena... Pero me puedo buscar a otro y listo. - _

_- Maestro... – musitó el rubio desde el piso..._

Los recuerdos de esa noche, hacía dos días, no dejaban en paz al pobre Yahiko. No dejaba de echarse la culpa, aunque ya todos le habían dicho que no tenía nada que ver con él. Pensaba una y otra vez en los celos que había sentido al comparar la destreza del rubio con la suya, la pasión por el esgrima, el deseo por ser más fuerte... ¿Porqué¿Porqué si estaba entregado en cuerpo y alma a la katana le sucedía esto¡No era justo¡NO ERA JUSTO!

_... Todos estaban preocupados, aguardando a que Megumi y el doctor Oguni salieran de la habitación en donde atendían a Yutaro. Cuando por fin salieron, solo negaron con al cabeza._

_- El músculo y los nervios están cortados. No hay forma de curarlo. Ese pobre chico nunca más, volverá a practicar esgrima. - ..._

Daba vueltas en su futón, una y otra vez, sin lograr conciliar el sueño. Finalmente se levantó y salió al patio. Estaba amaneciendo.

Bostezó estirando los brazos arriba. El joven samurai se quedó de pie, apoyado en una de las columnas del portal del dojo.

El cielo oscuro comenzó a aclararse. Primero en suaves tonos de azul y cuando por fin el sol estuvo a la vista, se tiño de naranjas, rosas y violetas.

- ¿Otra vez sin dormir...? -

Yahiko pegó un salto del susto y al girarse se encontró con Kaoru.

- No tenes porque matarme del susto tan temprano... – se quejó el joven discípulo – Y si... Otra vez no pude dormir. – aclaró finalizando con otro bostezo.

- Sabes algo... Creo que estaría bien... que fueras a visitar a Yutaro. -

- ¿Eh? -

- Tal vez... Si hablas un poco con él... Descubras porqué no podes dormir... – sugirió la adolescente con una sonrisa.

- No te entiendo. – dijo Yahiko alzando una ceja – Demo... Tal vez tengas razón. – finalizó.

- Genial. Prepararé algo para que le lleves. – ofreció Kaoru con una gran sonrisa.

- Creí que querías que se sintiera mejor, no que se enfermara... -

- ¿NANI! – gritó la chica cayéndole encima a golpes.

Detrás de la puerta, después de oír todo, un chico pelirrojo sonrió.

**»»»«««**

Eran las once del mediodía, más o menos, cuando Yahiko pudo por fin salir del dojo. Kaoru lo había estado torturando con un entrenamiento excesivamente difícil, con la excusa de que no iba a volver a la practica en la tarde y que no podía darse ese lujo.

Estaba llegando a la entrada de la casona de Yutaro cuando vio una figura familiar en la puerta...

- Lo lamento mucho, pero el joven Yutaro se niega a recibir visitas. – explicaba el mayordomo de la familia Tsukayama.

- ¿En serio? Bueno... Supongo que puedo venir a verlo más tarde. – expuso el chico alto y moreno. Era Sanosuke – Arigato. – asintió apenas con la cabeza y se fue.

Yahiko, que se había mantenido escondido detrás de una cerca, escucho todo y se mordió la lengua.

_«Era obvio que se iba a aislar... Pero... ¿Porqué lo habrá venido a ver Sanosuke?»_ se preguntó el joven samurai un tanto receloso «En realidad no importa. Voy a verlo quiera o no» pensó seguro y se asomó a la calle para ver la puerta de la casa.

Para su suerte, el mayordomo estaba saliendo con otro criado, al parecer, de compras. Yahiko sabía que el padre de Yutaro, el señor Tsukayama, era comerciante, por lo que era obvio que no estaba en casa. Si los criados se iban, eso le dejaba vía libre para entrar sin que lo descubrieran.

Espero unos cinco minutos desde que se fueron, para que no lo descubrieran si llegaban a volver a buscar alguna cosa olvidada, pero como no paso nada de eso, se escabullo de su escondite, y trepó la cerca con maestría.

Atravesó los jardines estilo japonés lo más rápido que pudo. Por suerte para él, los perros de Yutaro estaban atados lejos de la puerta y como lo conocían, no ladraron cuando lo vieron.

Ya había tenido oportunidad de ver la casa de Yutaro una vez, pero solo había visto la fachada desde el parque y no había entrado a ver el interior. Le pareció rara la forma que tenía y recordaba que Sanosuke le había dicho que era una casa construida estilo occidental, por eso no tenía rellano en la entrada para quitarse los zapatos, ni puertas corredizas.

Entró a hurtadillas por la cocina y como símbolo de respeto, dejó sus sandalias junto a la puerta del lado de afuera, ocultas en las ramas de un arbusto. Le impresionó de inmediato las cosas que había allí. Los utensilios colgaban del techo sobre un extraño aparato que tenía un fuego encendido abajo. No se parecía a la pequeña hoguera de barro de la cocina del dojo.

Cuando por fin consiguió salir de la cocina, se vio a sí mismo en un largo pasillo de piso de madera dura y oscura. Las paredes eran de esa madera hasta un poco más arriba de su hombro y luego estaban pintadas de color blanco. Había cuadros colgados en ellas, de gente que Yahiko no reconoció como japonesa, ya que su vestimenta ni siquiera se asemejaba a la de los samurai, a la de los daimios, o el shogun.

Como ya lo había pensado, las puertas no estaban hechas de madera y papel de arroz. Eran puertas macizas, hechas de la misma dura madera que tenía el suelo, y se abrían hacía adentro, bajando una palanca de metal frío y dorado.

Comenzó a abrir y cerrar todas las puertas de ese pasillo, buscando sin resultados a Yutaro. Recorrió gran parte de la casa, hasta que llegó a una escalera que conducía a la planta alta. Subió.

_«¡No puede ser¡Este lugar es enorme!»_ se quejó al comprobar que en el segundo piso había otro pasillo de madera, lleno de cuadros (aunque estos retrataban flores y no personas como los de abajo)

Metió las manos en los bolsillos del hakama y comenzó a caminar hastiado de ese estúpido lugar.

_«¿Dónde demonios esta ese idiota ojos de gato? Si no está en la próxima habitación, me voy»_ se auto amenazó, plantándose frente a una puerta.

Quitó una mano de su bolsillo y tomo el picaporte con fuerza, pero por algo que no supo qué, abrió la puerta con cuidado y sin hacer ruido. La empujó apenas y la madera chirrió al terminar de abrirse.

- Yu... ¿Yutaro? -

La habitación estaba apenas iluminada por unos débiles ases de luz que entraban a través de las cortinas de la ventana. Una cama pequeña a un lado. Un escritorio, una mesa de luz y una silla y en ella, dándole la espalda a Yahiko, estaba Yutaro, mirando por la ventana con ojos vacíos.

- ¿Yutaro? – lo volvió a llamar el moreno con un poco más de fuerza en la voz. No recibió respuesta alguna.

Yahiko entró en la habitación con paso vacilante, llegó hasta al lado de Yutaro y se sentó en el borde de la cama, sin quitarle los ojos de encima al rubio.

- Yutaro. – volvió a intentar. Nada.

Respiro profundo, como queriendo soportar las ganas de sacarle una respuesta a los golpes. Bajo la mirada unos segundos y quitándose de la cama, se colocó de cuclillas juntó al rubio, con la mirada en sus ojos azules.

- Yutaro. – lo llamó al tiempo que le estrechaba la mano del brazo sano. Lo sintió estremecer – Soy yo, Yahiko. -

Lentamente, Yutaro giró la cabeza y su mirada se posó sobre Yahiko. Sus ojos casi cerrados, se abrieron de repente y se levantó de un tirón, empujando a Yahiko al quitar su brazo herido de cualquier alcance posible.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – rugió crispado Yutaro - ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí¿O acaso viniste a darme tu lastima como todos los demás? – le gritó con ojos brillosos pero aún así enfadados.

Yahiko estaba tirado en el suelo. Le sorprendió el cambió repentino y radical del rubio, pero se recupero de inmediato y poniéndose de pie frente a él, no tardo en replicar.

- ¿De que mierda estás hablando, idiota¿Crees que perdería mi tiempo en burlarme de un estúpido ojos de gato como tú? – gritó el moreno también enfadado, sin darse cuenta que empeoraba las cosas.

- ¿Entonces que haces aquí? – volvió a gritar Yutaro - ¡Vete! – le exigió.

Yahiko guardo silencio uso segundos. Ambos se miraban a los ojos, aunque ya no parecían tan enojados. Sus respiraciones eran rápidas y agitadas por los gritos.

_«Se supone que vine acá a averiguar porqué no puedo dormir... No vine a pelear con él»_ pensó el moreno, y suspirando pesadamente, decidió calmarse por su bien y el del rubio.

- Quería saber como estabas. – respondió por fin Yahiko, en un murmullo y bajando la mirada.

Yutaro había tomado su bastón como si fuera un shinai, dispuesto a golpear a Yahiko si volvía a gritarle. Estaba con el brazo en alto cuando Yahiko respondió y el bastón simplemente se le resbaló por entre los dedos. Pestaño varias veces a falta de refregarse los ojos con las manos y trago con dificultad, todo sin quitarle la vista de encima al rostro de Yahiko, como tratando de descubrirlo en la mentira, cosa que no paso. Antes de poder decir algo, comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Qué mierda es tan gracioso? – medio gritó Yahiko sonrojado.

- Jajaja... De todas... Jaja... las personas que... Ja... hubiera esperado... Jaja... tú eras... Ja... el... jaja... último... – respondió entre hipos de risa incontrolables, sosteniéndose el estomago con el brazo sano.

- Basta. – medio gruño el moreno.

- Ya en serio, – empezó Yutaro, dejando de reírse, limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos - ¿Qué quieres? - y Yahiko hizo un mohín de disgusto.

- Ya te lo dije. Pero si no me crees, me voy y listo. -

Yutaro vio como Yahiko le pasaba por al lado, en dirección a la puerta de la habitación, pero se giró rápidamente para evitar que el moreno se fuera.

- Espera. – Yahiko se giró - ¿Quieres quedarte un rato? – pregunto desviando la mirada en un triste intento para que pareciera que lo preguntaba por cortesía y no por necesidad. Yahiko sonrió.

- Bien, pero tendrás que mostrarme la casa. – exigió y después de un gruñido, siguió a Yutaro al pasillo.

- Esa era mi habitación. Esa es la recamara de mi padre. El estudio. El salón de valores. La sala de estar. – comenzó a nombrar señalando las puertas sin detenerse.

- ¡Oi¿Qué clase de anfitrión eres¿Me pides que me quede y no me muestras nada? – se quejó Yahiko.

- Molesto. – murmuró Yutaro regresando sobre sus pasos – La sala de estar. – repitió abriendo una puerta doble y entrando a la enorme habitación seguido de Yahiko.

Era una recamara exquisitamente decorada, hasta Yahiko podía apreciar eso. Las paredes estaban tapadas por gruesos libreros repletos de libros y algunas pequeñas estatuillas blancas: eran bustos de hombres extraños para Yahiko.

Había además, un escritorio pequeño, también cubierto de libros. Yahiko se acercó a ojear uno de ellos y descubrió que estaba en otro idioma que no conocía puesto que los garabatos (para él eran garabatos) en las hojas le eran desconocidos. El libro tenía muchísimas imágenes de brazos y piernas humanas. Aparecían diseccionados, mostrando los huesos y los músculos, las venas y arterias.

- He estado investigando. – aclaró Yutaro, quitándole el libro de las manos – Al parecer, la medicina oriental no tiene la respuesta para curarme, por eso investigo la medicina occidental. – termino regresando el libro a su lugar sobre el escritorio.

Más allá, hacía el centro de la habitación, había una pequeña mesa ratona, rodeada por una sofá, dos sillones y una enorme chimenea, con un tenue fuego encendido (después de todo comenzaba el otoño y el frío) En la pared sobre la chimenea, un gran cuadro con marco dorado. En él, de pie, estaba el padre de Yutaro, el señor Tsukayama. A su izquierda, Yutaro con no más de cinco o seis años de edad y junto a él, sentada en un sillón color negro, una mujer con un hermoso vestido color azul, collar de perlas y guantes blancos. Tenía el cabello largo y dorado y unos ojos azules muy intensos. Saltaba a la vista el parecido que guardaba Yutaro con esa mujer.

- ¿Es tu madre? – preguntó Yahiko señalando a la mujer en el cuadro. La respuesta era casi obvia, pero aún así, el rubio respondió.

- Aa... Arangela Angela – respondió Yutaro poniéndose frente a la chimenea, junto a Yahiko – Murió poco después de terminado el cuadro. – agregó.

- Gomen... – se disculpó el moreno mirando al rubio - No quise— -

- No tenes por que disculparte, no lo sabías. – lo interrumpió Yutaro aún con los ojos en el cuadro – Antes estaba en el comedor. Mi padre a intentado guardarlo varias veces, pero he logrado impedírselo hasta ahora. – dijo para luego comentar en tono amargo – Sé que él quiere olvidarla para volver a casarse... Pero no lo hará mientras ese cuadro esté ahí... Mientras yo esté aquí. -

- Tu madre... No era japonesa¿ne? - titubeó Yahiko.

- Iie. Era alemana. – y viendo que el moreno no entendía agregó – De Europa. Vino de viaje con su familia poco después de las guerras boshin y fue entonces que conoció a mi padre. – su mirada mostró un leve rencor y Yahiko lo notó.

- Que bueno que se conocieron. – aportó Yahiko regresando su mirada al cuadro mientras Yutaro lo mirada extrañado por el comentario – Si no, tú no hubieras nacido y eso sería una lastima. – terminó con una sonrisa que Yutaro respondió levemente sonrojado.

- Vamos. Tengo que mostrarte las otras habitaciones. – lo apuró el rubio caminando a la puerta. Yahiko hizo una reverencia frente al cuadro y luego lo siguió.

Salieron al pasillo y Yahiko cerró las puertas dado que por obvias razones, Yutaro no podía hacerlo. El rubio camino al frente y paso de largo la puerta siguiente. Yahiko se paró en secó frente a ella.

- ¿Y esta? – inquirió intentando abrirla, sin resultado.

- En ese salón mi padre guarda las katanas valiosas. – explicó Yutaro – Por eso siempre esta con llave. -

- ¿Las katanas? – repitió el moreno y miró la puerta de arriba abajo con lastima – Qué desperdicio. -

Siguieron hasta la siguiente puerta. Yutaro entro primero y Yahiko lo siguió.

- Este es el estudio de mi padre. – aclaró Yutaro – Aquí hace las cuentas de sus ganancias, habla con los clientes y guarda los regalos que le dan los extranjeros. -

El estudio era bastante similar a la sala de estar. Las paredes a los lados de la puerta estaban abarrotadas de libros y más estatuillas extrañas. Entre librero y librero algunas puertas pequeñas, como de armarios. Al fondo había un escritorio y detrás del escritorio un enorme ventanal con cortinas marrones.

- ¿Y que clase de cosas le regalan a tu padre? – preguntó Yahiko curioso de ver algún objeto extraño.

- No sé. Cosas. – respondió Yutaro sin ganas. No siendo muy esclarecedor el comentario, recordó algo que su padre le mostrara algunos meses atrás. Se alejó de Yahiko caminando hacía una de las puertas entre libreros. La abrió y sacó con dificultad una caja de madera que estaba guardada dentro.

- ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Yahiko asomándose sobre el hombro de Yutaro mirando al interior de la caja.

- Te voy a mostrar uno de los regalos, pero primero vas a tener que ir a la ventana y correr una de las cortinas. -

Aunque no entendió que pretendía Yutaro con eso, Yahiko obedeció. Estaba corriendo las cortinas como se lo había pedido el rubio cuando sintió ruidos a sus espaldas.

- ¿Y eso que se supone que es? – dijo impresionado mirando el trípode que montaba Yutaro frente a él, mirando a la cortina y como ponía una extraña caja de madera encima, con una tela negra atrás y algo blanco y redondo que colgaba de un cable.

- Esto Yahiko, es una cámara fotográfica. – explicó Yutaro haciéndose el entendido – Son cuadros instantáneos. – agregó, captando la atención del moreno.

- ¿Cuadros¿Esa cosa dibuja? – preguntó acercándose y estudiándola con la mirada.

- No exactamente... – trató de corregirlo Yutaro – Mira. Párate acá y te muestro. -

Yutaro agarró al moreno del brazo y lo hizo pararse frente a la cortina cerrada, justo frente a la cámara.

– Quédate quieto. – le advirtió.

- Aa. – respondió Yahiko sin poder evitar ponerse un poco nervioso. Vio como Yutaro se escondía debajo de la tela negra y comenzó a sonrojarse al pensar que el rubio lo debía de estar mirando (y así era) Bajó su faz abochornado, aunque sin darse cuenta.

- ¡Yahiko! – lo llamó el rubio un poco enojado – Te pedí que te quedaras quieto. – le espetó.

- Eh... ah... Hai. – y el moreno miraba otra vez la extraña caja de madera.

Yutaro, medio escondido debajo del manto negro, no podía evitar reírse en silencio, aunque eso solo fue durante el primer momento. En cuando vio el rostro de Yahiko sonrojado a través del lente, tuvo que morderse la lengua para contener un comentario que no iba a ser del todo adecuado para esas circunstancias.

- Bien... ¿Listo? – preguntó Yutaro y Yahiko pestaño como respuesta silenciosa.

Un repentino flash de luz cegó al moreno que se refregó los ojos con los puños, al tiempo que una pequeña nube de humo (por el bombillo quemado para el flash) se elevaba hasta el techo de la habitación. Yutaro salió de debajo de la tela negra con una lamina de metal bastante pesada y la apoyó sobre el escritorio.

- Yahiko¿estas bien? – le preguntó al ver la cara de fastidió que tenía.

- ¿Querías dejarme ciego o qué? – le espetó enojado.

- Gomen... No fue adrede, en serio. – trató de explicarle pero Yahiko ya estaba distraído mirando hacía el escritorio.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó señalando la lamina de plata.

- ¿Esto? – repitió Yutaro – Es tu fotografía. – aclaró tomando la punta del papel que cubría la parte de arriba de la lamina y tironeando hasta separarlo. Sacudió la foto hasta aplanarla y luego la miro, sin poder reprimir una sonrisa - Saliste muy lindo. – dijo en tono de burla, pasándole la foto al moreno.

Yahiko la miro un momento. Era un dibujo en blanco, negro y grises de él y para su desgracia (él lo creía así) se notaba su sonrojo.

- ¿Y qué hago con ella? – preguntó un poco avergonzado, sonrojándose de nuevo.

- No sé... – se encogió de hombros el rubio, haciéndose el desinteresado, mientras guardaba la cámara y el trípode de nuevo en el armario – Si queres... me la puedo quedar yo... – sugirió al aire sin mirar al moreno.

- Bien. Quédatela. – dijo Yahiko en tono seguro y le extendió la fotografía a Yutaro, que la aceptó como si nada. El moreno no tenía idea de lo feliz que había hecho al rubio dejando que la conservara.

Estaban saliendo del estudio cuando oyeron ruidos y voces en el piso de abajo. El padre de Yutaro había regresado y todo indicaba que estaba subiendo las escaleras para ver a su hijo.

- ¡Rápido! – urgió Yutaro en un murmullo - ¡A mi habitación! -

Corrieron en silencio hasta el fondo del pasillo, y entraron a las apuradas a la alcoba del rubio que cerró la puerta atrás de él, tomó su bastón, y se sentó en la silla frente a la ventana, en la misma forma en que lo encontrara Yahiko.

- ¡Yahiko! – murmuró al ver el reflejo del moreno en el cristal de la ventana: seguía parado al lado de la puerta - ¡Debajo de la cama¡Mi padre no debe verte! – urgió.

El moreno ni siquiera replicó porque imaginó que el rubio tendría sus razones. Se tiró de panza al suelo y resbaló sobre la madera hasta debajo de la cama. Estuvo oculto justo a tiempo, porque la puerta se abrió unos segundos después.

- ¿Yutaro¿Hijo? – se oyó una voz después del chirriante sonido de la puerta.

El señor Tsukayama entró en la habitación con la cabeza baja y se sentó en la cama, mirando a Yutaro que se mantuvo en silencio, con la mirada clavada a la ventana.

- ¿Yutaro? Hijo, yo... – comenzó a jugar con sus pulgares, un tanto nervioso – Yo quería preguntarte que opinabas sobre... irnos de viaje. -

Yutaro no respondió, ni siquiera se movió por que debía mantener esa actitud ida frente a su padre, pero por dentro se derrumbó ante a idea de irse lejos, ahora que había comenzado a acercarse a Yahiko.

- Re... Recibí una carta de tus abuelos hace unos días... Decían que... les encantaría verte... y bueno... yo creí que... ir a Alemania no sería tan mala idea ahora... -

Yutaro continuó en silencio. Debajo de la cama, Yahiko no podía creer lo que oía.

_« ¿Alemania¿Quiere llevárselo a Europa¿Porqué? »_ resonaban caprichosas las preguntas, mientras se mordía la lengua para que no lo descubrieran.

- ¿Qué... qué piensas, hijo? En Alemania la medicina esta más avanzada que en ningún otro lado... Podría existir la posibilidad de... curarte... ¿Qué dices, eh? -

Yutaro giró apenas la cabeza y miró a su padre con los ojos entrecerrados. Parecía serio, pero sus ojos azules tenían un brillo extraño, como si fuera a llorar. Yahiko no necesitó verlo dos veces para comprender que él iba a irse.

El rubio asintió apenas en respuesta, ni un sonido saliendo de sus labios, solo para guardar las apariencias. El señor Tsukayama se puso de pie y golpeó levemente el hombro de Yutaro.

- Prepararé todo para salir cuanto antes. – agregó antes de salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie en esa habitación se movió o dijo algo. Fue Yahiko, saliendo de debajo de la cama el que rompió eso.

- ¿Entonces te vas? – dijo en tono duro, intentando no mostrar en realidad cuan enojado estaba.

- Aa... Tal vez sea la única forma de recuperar mi brazo. – fue la lastimera respuesta del rubio.

El silencio los rodeó de nuevo y se mantuvo así, hasta que Yahiko se fue cuando comenzaba a anochecer.

**»»»«««**

Los días siguientes, Yahiko siguió sin poder dormir y preocupada por que no había querido decirle sobre que habló con Yutaro, Kaoru le pidió a Kenshin que la acompañara a ver al rubio.

Cuando llegaron, el señor Tsukayama fue el que los recibió. Les pidió que lo disculparan pero Yutaro no quería ver a nadie.

_«Entonces tal vez Yahiko no lo vio»_ pensó la niña.

- Yo... lamento que no puedan verlo pero... Tal vez puedan hablar con él mañana en la estación de tren. – aclaró el hombre.

- ¿En la estación de tren¿Van a hacer un viaje, señor Tsukayama? – preguntó Kenshin manteniéndose educado.

- ¿Eh? Hai... Decidí llevar a Yutaro a Alemania. -

- ¿Alemania? – repitieron Kaoru y Kenshin alarmados.

- Aa... Además de poder ver a sus abuelos, tal vez encontremos a algún doctor allí que pueda curar el brazo de Yutaro. -

- Pero... tan repentinamente... – interrumpió Kaoru.

- ¿Repentino? Iie, lo decidimos hace una semana. – explicó el padre de Yutaro y Kaoru se dio cuenta que fue el mismo día que Yahiko había ido a la casa del rubio a visitarlo.

_«Tal vez era por eso que no quería hablar»_

- Bueno, entonces... Espero verlos mañana en la estación. -

**»»»«««**

Al día siguiente, todos salieron temprano del dojo en dirección a la estación, para despedir al rubio. Yahiko seguía cabizbajo y no había querido desayunar.

- Bueno... Yutaro, no sé si esto signifique algo para ti, pero siempre tendremos un lugar en el dojo Kamiya para ti. No lo olvides... – las palabras de Kaoru parecieron perderse en el barullo del andén, pero una tenue sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Yutaro, aunque nadie la noto.

- Bien... Debemos irnos ya. – dijo el padre de Yutaro y con una mano en el hombro de su hijo, comenzó a caminar con él en dirección al tren.

El ver a Yutaro darle la espalda y caminar alejándose de él, tal vez para siempre, fue algo más fuerte aún que el enojo y la frustración.

- ¡Idiota ojos de gato! – gritó Yahiko.

El moreno corrió hacía el rubio con su shinai en alto, con todas la intención de golpearlo en la cabeza. Yutaro se dio vuelta alertado por el grito y paró el golpe con su bastón, aferrándolo con la mano izquierda.

- ¡Idiota! – volvió a gritarle Yahiko mientras forcejeaba hacía abajo, intentando golpearlo y dos lágrimas corrían por su rostro moreno - ¡Eres un idiota! -

Yutaro guardo silencio, manteniendo el bastón fuertemente asido en su mano izquierda. Vio las lágrimas escapar de los ojos marrones de Yahiko y sonrió.

- Tu también eres un idiota. – dijo en voz calmada, marcando más la sonrisa.

Yahiko bajó su shinai y Yutaro hizo lo mismo. Se mantuvieron en silencio, sintiéndose observados por todos los demás, pero no les prestaron atención. Yutaro dio un paso hacía Yahiko y extendiéndole la mano murmuro para que solo él lo oyera.

- Voy a volver... Es una promesa. – y se dieron la mano con una sonrisa.

Yutaro y su padre subieron al tren y el rubio se despidió de todos desde la ventana, cuando comenzaba a arrancar. Desde la plataforma, Yahiko solo observó como se alejaba, deseando desde el fondo de su alma, que su amigo regresara pronto.

"PROMESA"

- OWARI -

* * *

"Rurouni Kenshin" © Watsuki Nobuhiro, 1996

"Promesa" © Emiko Mihara, 2006


End file.
